The present disclosure relates to handwriting classification. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to improving automated handwriting character recognition and classification.
As the use of automated character recognition technology increases, education assessment systems are increasingly being used in various contexts, such as, for example, for student assessment testing, personnel testing assessment, job applicant competence assessment, and other similar testing situations.